


Nourishment (at the Very Sight of You)

by mresundance



Series: Things We Said [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Fuckall Australian Landscape Which Goes on Forever, Hand Jobs, Hannibal loves him, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Road Trips, Rough Sex, will is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is bored during a long car trip in Australia, and finds a way to remedy that. It does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nourishment (at the Very Sight of You)

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: things you said while we were driving
> 
>  
> 
> [Originally posted here.](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/131162825407/7-hannigram)

Hannibal was quite content to contemplate the red ochre landscape, the slithering waves of heat rising from the road. But the land, for all its spare and worn-stone beauty, was obviously not as becoming as one Will Graham, curled in the passenger seat, looking like he might throw himself out of the car.  

"Can I drive?"

"No. It's only been forty-five minutes, Will. We're abiding by the two hours per stretch, per driver rule."

"I am going to kill myself before then."

"You exaggerate."

Will sighed and put his feet on the dashboard. Hannibal had the urge to pet Will, as if that might mollify him, but mostly because he liked it when Will was contrary. When he snarked and bristled and threw his clothes on the floor. Or bought a hideous cowboy hat from that outpost four hours behind them. It wasn't as bad as Hannibal had first thought: the fake snakeskin band could be torn off, and the cream color didn't exactly look _terrible_ on Will. There was also a rankish charm to the way he wore it.

Will went back to flipping through books. He'd read most of them already, between his eidetic memory and capacity for speed reading. He settled, for the third time, on the wildlife book.

"Welcome to Australia, where everything wants to kill you, including the incredibly boring landscape."

"The red earth has a certain rosy appeal, and the greenery."

"Oh wow, there was one whole bush ten miles ago." And then: "Why did I say this was a good idea, to drive all the way from Adelaide to Darwin?"

"You wanted to see the 'heart of the country'. Also, as an American, you claimed traveling vast distances didn't bother you."

Will laughed sardonically.  

"Being bitten by an eastern brown snake would be preferable at this point."

"Morality rates for untreated eastern brown snake bites are between ten to twenty percent, Will. If you want to die by snakebite, an inland taipan would work better. Of course, you should do _neither,_ because the venom would destroy your taste and would certainly mean I couldn't eat you."

Will snorted.

"Well, there is _that_ ," he said, looking out the window.

Will stretched, his body a sensuous undulation of muscle and skin. Hannibal reminded himself to keep his eyes on the road.

Still, he stole glances. Though they were mere morsels, they were nourishment enough.

Will smiled -- he noticed, of course. Once he'd become aware of how his beauty affected Hannibal, he enjoyed flaunting it. Hannibal was sometimes curious if Will just liked to see what happened, or if he savored being being an object of desire, or if he ached for Hannibal as much as Hannibal ached for him. All three were likely. 

Will began by running his hand down his chest, over his belly. Hannibal found he profoundly did not care about Will's motives.

In the periphery of Hannibal's vision, Will's hand moved lower. At the next glance, a narrow strip of Will's belly was exposed, and his fingers skimmed the waist of his jeans. Hannibal heard Will popping the buttons, an intake of breath.

Will held himself -- that much was clear with the next glance. His rhythm was slow, and the sound of skin against skin heavy in the car.

Will moaned, his throat a pale sliver on the edge of Hannibal's vision. The sound of Will shifting, pulling his jeans and boxer briefs lower. And then the delicate and dark spray of hair on his navel, his hand still working.

"Mmm," Will hummed, and Hannibal wondered if his face and chest were rosy as the landscape outside.

"Eyes on the road, Hannibal," he teased. "You still have at least an hour of driving."

Hannibal wondered if Will could last that long.

A flick as Will moved his thumb over his head, just the way he liked it. But the gesture was languorous rather than urgent, and Will's responding shiver minute. Oh yes, he was going to draw this out as long as he could.

Hannibal decided he didn't want to see _how_ long.

Hannibal pulled the car off to the side of the road. He killed the engine, and dust still plumed around the car when he got out and went to the passenger side.

"Hannibal --?" Will seemed bemused as Hannibal yanked the door open. Hannibal pushed on top of Will, knocking that absurd hat off. 

"Are you enjoying yourself, Will?" Hannibal growled, taking Will's cock -- silken and half soft -- and began to jerk him, roughly. Will's cock hardened quickly in response, and Will arced up against Hannibal. The fingers of his left hand dug into Hannibal's shoulder, trying to find leverage. Hannibal pinned Will's left hand over his head, and the right with his knee. Will squirmed, unable to move. Hannibal smiled rather viciously, squeezing Will's cock hard enough that Will's eyes watered. 

Will groaned as Hannibal's strokes quickened, the tiny sound barely noticeable over the squeaking of the seat, Hannibal's ragged breathing.

Hannibal leaned down, seeking that delicious spot just beneath Will's jaw. He bit and licked and sucked in time to his strokes. Below him Will's groans turned into breathy gasps, and Hannibal felt the other man shaking and shaking, still straining to press against him. Hannibal sank his teeth in, and hadn't even lathed the spot with his tongue when Will came, panting and quivering. Hannibal freed Will's hands, and released his limp cock.

"Ah," Will grimaced.  

Will snagged Hannibal around the waist, trying to pull him into an embrace. Hannibal allowed it, of course -- because any contact with Will Graham was contact with Will Graham. Hannibal may have also pressed his lips to the top of Will's head, savoring the unique smell of his sweat and cum: an earthy, mushroom scent, interspersed with wild onion. But the sun burned bright enough to make Hannibal's teeth hurt, so they pulled apart and tidied themselves. Hannibal went back to his seat and started the engine. They resumed their journey down the hot and long highway.

"Shit," Will said. In the visor mirror, he studied the angry mark Hannibal had left on his throat. "How am I going to cover this?"

"I don't know," Hannibal smiled, feigning perfect innocence. "But between here and the next town, you'll have plenty of time to figure it out."

In the corner of his eye, Hannibal thought he saw Will flipping him off.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Australia because there are fuckall massive stretches of land where there is actually nothing.


End file.
